


Bryce Threatens Monty- A deleted scene

by holy3cake



Series: Charlie becoming a good man [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anger, Charlie is just a muffin, Confrontations, Deleted Scenes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monty is scared and needs to take responsibility, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Set after Bryce Threatens Monty- 3x11We all know that Charlie helped cover up a murder. But what caused this sudden conscience break-down, and why did he end his friendship with Monty?I wrote this oneshot to see Charlie's reaction after Bryce's threat to Monty, and explore how Charlie became a better person!Rated M for mentions of Tyler's rape and strong language. Please be advised!
Series: Charlie becoming a good man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Bryce Threatens Monty- A deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am in the process of writing two other stories, which I will also be posting new chapters very soon. However, I re-watched season 3 today, and I can’t help but wonder what happened after Bryce threatened Monty before the fateful homecoming game. Charlie was there for the duration of the chat, and we know that he eventually did the right thing and helped Tyler make a statement. What we don’t know, is how did Charlie react after Bryce left Monty, and Charlie was left standing there confused and angry? I think the friendship between him, and Monty didn’t show enough conflict in the show, because if Charlie really did have a conscience break down, he would argue with Monty. Therefore, I decided to write this little deleted scene, between Charlie and Monty. Disclaimer, this is my own made up scene and I do not own any of these characters or universe! Thank you 😊 This is also set directly after Bryce and Monty’s conversation in 3x11.

_“Have a good game, brother.”_

Bryce had growled at Monty, threatening him to stay from Tyler, or there would be consequences. Not only was it strange for Bryce to care about someone, it was even stranger for him to care about Tyler. After his threatening outburst, Bryce had simply left Monty and Charlie standing in the locker room, washing his hands with Monty for good. He may have acted above Monty’s actions, but he wasn’t in a position to lecture anyone about rape, given his own tainted record. And what was it about Tyler’s rape, that really stirred Bryce to care about it? Just as Monty had said, Bryce had raped countless girls at Liberty, so what gave him the right to threaten Monty? If they both opened their mouths, they had the ability to land the other in jail. Monty knew this, and after Bryce’s departure he smashed his helmet against the locker.

“Fuck! Fucking asshole!” Monty murmured under his breath. He hadn’t cared about Charlie’s presence for their conversation, but now he was regretting his decision. Hearing Monty’s helmet connect with the locker made Charlie flinch a little, but he was lost for words after everything he’d just heard. He was still trying to process everything Bryce had said, and what Monty had said for that matter. It wasn’t a huge secret that Liberty had a reputation. Charlie had heard Luke bragging about girls that he’d slept with, unsure of whether the activities were always consensual. He’d also heard about the sadistic culture that existed when Bryce was at Liberty, but he’d hoped that Bryce’s transfer had created a new culture there. But he was so wrong, and it was so hard to gulp back his opinions when he heard the other jocks boasting and betting on “how much girls wanted it.” There was one reoccurring theme in these conversations though, and he noticed that Monty never actually bragged about girls. He never said much of anything, just laughing when the others made jokes. It was one of the things that Charlie had liked about Monty, he thought he was different. But he didn’t realize how wrong he was, it wasn’t that Monty was good, he was ready to assault people, but it wasn’t girls. It finally made sense, and Charlie had his suspicions from the beginning. He wasn’t always the best judge of character, but now he knew the truth. As he mulled over his thoughts, he gently patted Monty’s shoulder.

“Is it true? Did you rape Tyler?” Charlie asked, wondering if Monty would tell him the truth. They had built up a trust, but it was mostly Monty using Charlie as a fake alibi or thinking Charlie would cover for him no matter what. Maybe Charlie was a Bryce replacement, but either way, he wanted to know why someone would do something so sick. Monty seemed to ease at Charlie’s touch, but then shook his head and sat on the bench, throwing his helmet hard on the floor.

“No! That faggot has been spreading shit. He’s gonna fucking pay.” Monty snarled, beginning to stand up but finding a large arm in his way. Charlie sighed deeply and kept Monty on the bench, sitting beside him.

“You’re not going to go and fuck him up now. We’ve got a game in like five minutes. Just tell me what happened. Did something happen between you two?” Charlie dug deeper, wondering if Monty actually had feelings for Tyler, and maybe a situation had gotten out of hand. Liberty had a knack for making a fuss out of nothing, but he still couldn’t help but believe Bryce.

“What the fuck Charlie?! I’m not a homo!” Monty’s anger began to boil, and Charlie had seen it so many times before. Anger was Monty’s defense, but Charlie’s charm could generally calm anyone.

“Would it really fucking matter if you were?! Do you think I care?! I’ve seen you, Monty! Maybe you don’t have feelings for Tyler. But something happened. Just talk to me.” Charlie’s calm voice was starting to get to Monty, but in turn it just made him angrier too.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! FAGGOT!” Monty screamed, thrashing out at Charlie. Charlie grabbed his wrists, stopping the attempted punches. He was going to get hurt through Monty’s rage, but he’d get punched eventually. He tried to hold him off as long as possible.

“I’m bisexual, Monty. I know the signs. You’re trying to hurt me, but really you’re ashamed of yourself. You raped Tyler, didn’t you? And you’re gay. And now you’re stuck, pining after Bryce, and trying to shut me up. Just admit it!” Charlie spoke softly, but his voice was stern. He was still dodging multiple hits from Monty, but he knew he’d break him. No matter how long it took. Monty panted madly, wrists weakening in Charlie’s hands. He had tried so hard to block Charlie’s accusations, but he heard them, each word stabbing him like a knife. It was worse that Charlie wasn’t angry, he didn’t understand how he could be so composed and sympathetic. He panted his last angry breath and pulled his hands away from Charlie’s grasp. His back hunched over, and he looked down at the floor. Everything went blurry, and Charlie raised his eyebrow as he heard soft sobs. Soft sobs turned into ugly wails, and Monty cried dismally into his hands.

“I didn’t......He pissed me off.......it wasn’t rape. It wasn’t.” Monty wiped his eyes, trying to regain some sense of composure. Charlie shook his head, disappointed.

“Monty, you can’t just violate someone because they pissed you off. Don’t you even know what you did to Tyler? Just....why? Why did you do it?” Instead of trying to get Monty to confess, he changed tactics. Monty shrugged, scratching his hand slightly.

“Don’t know. Seemed fun at the time. He’s a pussy if he can’t take a joke.” Monty didn’t show any sign of remorse, or that he’d even hurt Tyler. Maybe it was his inability to understand his sexuality, or his dad’s abuse. But either way, he wasn’t about to give in and admit everything to Charlie, there was someone else. Someone else that could only heal his wounds, and that someone was on his mind right then.

Shaking his head again, Charlie knew he was fighting a losing battle. He stood up and sighed deeply, grabbing his helmet.

“See you on the field.” He ran outside, desperate to get away from him. As he headed over to stand beside Justin, he couldn’t stop thinking about Tyler. What he’d gone through, how he must have suffered. How could Monty sit there in the locker room, and live with what he’d done? Worse, how could he consider it a joke? As Charlie thought about it all, he watched the HO protest gather on the field. One clear and true thought went through his head as he began fighting with his fellow teammates, for the girls.

_This is me. Doing the right thing. This feels good, and I have to help Tyler._

**Author's Note:**

> May I also add, I still hate writing homophobic language and insults in fanfics, but I only do it because Monty was always shouting using that kind of language! I hope you enjoyed reading regardless of this. Also, I can't decide whether I should turn this into a fic where Monty gets a conscience too, let me know!


End file.
